


Forever Yours, Faithfully

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, F/M, Fluff, Newt and Jacob BroTP, Protective Theseus Scamander, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: In early 1928, Newt and Tina are both in Paris doing work for their respective governments in the war against Grindelwald. They are also in a romantic relationship, something that Grindelwald may use to his advantage...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for a small sex scene that comes later on. I don't think it's particularly racy, but I'm erring on the side of caution.
> 
> Title courtesy of my favorite Journey song :-)
> 
> And thank you MerryLilHobbit for beta reading for me again!

Newt sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Tina. Things had been going well between them: he had returned to her with a copy of his book as promised, back in August, just in time for her birthday- and with just a bit of help from Queenie and Jacob, things had taken off from there. Between many letters and a few visits when they could manage it, it seemed the next step would be happening sooner rather than later. At least he hoped so. Not tonight, but hopefully in a few weeks. Though tonight might be important too. Tina had hinted that she felt ready for the next physical step…

 

She was running late. They were in Paris for work-related reasons, after all - well, Tina, mostly. MACUSA, the British ministry, and the French ministry had teamed up to deal with some heavy Grindelwald activity on the continent. Newt was there merely in an advisory capacity, because it was well known that Grindelwald was trying to use magical beasts in his arsenal, and of course, if he got a hold of an obscurial, things could get very bad very quickly. So though Newt wouldn’t see much action unless necessary, he was working in Paris too. It was quite nice that his and Tina’s work coincided this time - they had seen each other almost every evening for the last two weeks. 

 

He heard the whoosh of the doors opening and looked up expectantly - but it wasn’t Tina. Instead, he met a pair of dark eyes that had once been just as familiar and captivating as Tina’s dark eyes now were, but these eyes did not make his heart flutter anymore; rather they made his blood run cold. He was over her, but it still hurt quite a bit, especially with her standing right there in the flesh. Before he fully registered what was happening, she slid into the seat across the table for him, the one that was supposed to be Tina’s, whenever she arrived. 

 

Newt sighed. “What do you want, Leta? I know you want something with me. You always do.” He knew now what Queenie had meant when she’d called Leta “a taker”. Everything was always about her and her own self-interest. 

 

“Can’t a girl catch up with her school days sweetheart?” she simpered. She had barely aged since school and she was as beautiful as ever. 

 

Newt was working overtime to remain calm. He thought he was doing reasonably well. “Leta, there’s no going back. You caused a lot of damage, and I’ve moved on. I now have people in my life who actually care about people other than themselves.” 

 

“It’s all in the past, really. How do you know I haven’t changed for the better?” she eyed him piercingly.

 

“Even if you have,” he replied steadily, “there’s too much bad history. We’re best off going our separate ways.” 

 

“There’s a new witch, isn’t there?” It was a rhetorical question. 

 

“Yes. We met while I was traveling in the United States. I’ve never been happier. Now _ please  _ bugger off, if you will.” He hoped he hadn’t sounded too rude, but since meeting Tina, he’d learned to stand up for himself more, and he was done with Leta forever and needed to make that clear. In fact, now he couldn’t wait to tell Tina: he knew she still harbored some jealousy. He hoped he could now put it to rest for good. 

 

Leta stared at him for a few moments, as his sea green eyes blazed with confidence. She hadn’t anticipated this new Newt, one who stood up for himself and who repelled her charms that had once captivated him so. 

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” she stood up and walked over to him. He stared at her, wondering what would happen next. She bent down and placed a slow, languid kiss on his lips. Newt stiffened, and then quickly recoiled. 

 

“Goodbye, Newt,” she whispered in his ear, floating away before he could say anything. As she left his line of sight, his eyes fell on Tina. She had seen (how much, he didn’t know), but hadn’t heard. He could see the look on her face. She turned away and ran out the front doors. He jumped up and ran after her. 

 

“Tina, wait!” he called out, “it’s not what you think, please give me a chance to explain!” 

 

“Forget it, Newt!” she choked out as tears streamed from her eyes. 

 

“Please, Tina, just let me-” but she let out another sob, and then disapparated, leaving Newt standing in the street alone and distraught. He considered going after her. True, he didn’t know where she’d gone, but it was a good bet that she’d gone back to her hotel, to be with Queenie. 

 

He debated with himself whether or not to go there, to knock on the door and beg to see her, to speak with her. But...he and Tina had quarreled before and he knew she sometimes needed her space, and that during those times, she preferred the company of her sister. He decided to talk things through with Jacob first. Jacob was the one who always helped him through sticky social- and romantic- situations. In fact, it was Jacob who had helped him navigate the beginning of his relationship with Tina, and through the few bumps they’d had since. Yes, if Tina was crying on Queenie’s shoulder, he should go get a drink with Jacob. And so he apparated to the muggle inn where he knew Jacob was staying. 

 

\-------

 

“I’m sorry to hear, pal,” Jacob put his shot glass down and sympathetically patted Newt’s shoulder after he had finished telling him everything, “but the good news is, this is easily fixable.”

 

“How?” asked Newt incredulously, still nursing his muggle scotch. Not as good as firewhiskey, but it hit the spot.

 

“For one thing, you’ve done nothing wrong,” explained Jacob, “so you just need to give your side of the story. If anything, she should be happy you got rid of Leta for good!”

 

“Well, that’s what I was hoping, but she didn’t allow me to explain. And what if she doesn’t believe me?” Newt gulped down the rest of his shot, and Jacob ordered another round. 

 

“Well, I believe you. I’ll vouch for you,” Jacob stated emphatically, “and Queenie will know the truth as soon as she sees ya. She’ll insist that Tina hear you out, and she’ll back you up if need be.” 

 

Newt was beginning to feel better already. Hopefully Jacob was right and this whole thing would be cleared up in no time. “So, what do you say we finish this round and go over there?” he suggested.

 

“Nah,” said Jacob, “sometimes people need to sleep on it. The world looks better in the morning. Give it the night. And bring a gift - flowers or chocolates or something.” 

 

Newt nodded, taking in every word, making a note to pick up chocolates first thing in the morning - Tina wasn’t really into flowers. 

 

“Well, Jacob, I’d best be off,” Newt nodded at him, “and thank you. Really. You truly are the best friend I could ask for.”

 

“Aw, thanks pal!” Jacob clapped him on the back, “It’ll all be good! I’ll come by Queenie’s in morning to be there if ya need me. And here-” he handed him one last shot, “one more for the road!” 

Newt took the shot and then headed out to a side street to apparate back to his hotel.  Jacob had sure seemed  hopeful that it would all be smoothed over tomorrow, so Newt felt it too. He still had trouble sleeping, of course. It wasn’t easy calming down after what had just happened between him and Tina, even if it was fixable. He tossed and turned and played out his plan for tomorrow in his head a hundred times before falling into an uneasy, fitful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is ready to smooth things over with Tina, but circumstances prevent him from doing so...

Newt awoke to a sharp knock at his door. He peeked out the peephole and saw Queenie there.  _ Oh no, she’s coming to scold me _ , he thought. He made sure to push the previous night’s events to the very front of his thoughts (not difficult really, as he’d thought of little else since then) and figured the conversation would quickly turn to how to reconcile with Tina. 

 

“Teen, I know you probably had a great night with Newt, but it’s time to-” she stopped at the sight of Newt, alone and feeling rather upset about something. Before he could say anything, she caught flashes of his thoughts just the way he’d hoped she would. She saw what had happened. 

 

“Oh, Newt,” she patted him on the shoulder, “I’m sorry you guys had a misunderstanding. I’m gonna KILL Teen when I find her, don’t you worry, Jacob and me know the truth, I’ll make sure you two have a proper conversation and-” she stopped. “Wait. So if she’s not here, and she’s not with me, then where is she?” Queenie asked looking around as though perhaps Tina were hiding somewhere just to mess with them. 

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Newt replied as the color drained from his face. “So you mean to tell me she didn’t come back last night?”

 

“No,” whispered Queenie, fear written all over her face, “she never came back. I assumed she’d spent the night with you. She was definitely expecting to, I saw it before she left…”

 

“She must have gone for a walk first. I should have followed her,” said Newt shakily, trying not to cry, “Merlin’s beard, if something’s happened, it’s my fault, I should have-”

 

“Stop, Newt, it ain’t your fault,” Queenie shot back, “it was totally logical to think she’d go back to me if she was so upset. And it made sense for you to visit your best friend to talk it through. Come on, we need to figure out what’s going on, where she might be. I think we should even report to headquarters that she’s gone missing. They probably won’t take it seriously till it’s been 24 hours, but still.”

 

Newt nodded. They clasped hands and prepared to apparate to the intergovernmental headquarters that had been set up in the city, but suddenly they heard the unmistakable tap of an owl’s beak on the window. Two owls. Newt flicked his wand to open the window and the two owls soared in. The official-looking one went straight for Queenie. And Newt recognized Hercules, Theseus’ personal owl as it flew towards him. Newt and Queenie looked at each other puzzlingly, shrugged, and opened their letters. 

 

Queenie’s face grew more and more puzzled as she read her letter, but Newt’s face went even whiter than a few minutes ago (if that were at all possible), and he became weak at the knees and slid down the wall to the floor as his letter slipped from his hand. Queenie could hear what he’d just read and small shriek escaped her as she dashed over to him. She picked up the letter he’d just dropped, and read it to be sure:

 

_ Newt- _

_ I’m not supposed to tell you this via owl, possibly at all, but you’ve a right to know. Miss Goldstein was taken sometime last night by the very operatives of Grindelwald’s that we came to Paris to deal with. MACUSA received a package early this morning containing her locket and a taunting letter. They don’t have a duty to inform you, so I have taken the liberty. I imagine they will inform her sister. Please come to headquarters immediately. We know she was going to see you when she went off duty last night, so presumably you were the last person to see her. Anything to piece last night together will help. Rest assured, there is a team on the case working to find and rescue her. I’m so sorry, Newt. Please don’t do anything rash, just come to me right away to discuss further. _

_ -Theseus _

 

“No…” Queenie whispered as she began to sob, “MACUSA didn’t even say anything in the letter, just told me to come urgently.” 

 

Newt, sitting on the floor next to her, groaned. Then he gathered his composure and said, “well, let’s go! We’re not doing her any favors sitting around here crying about it.”

 

Queenie nodded, and they clasped hands again and disapparated to headquarters. 

 

\--------

 

Newt burst into his brother’s temporary office with Queenie trailing behind him. “What do we know so far? What can we do? Do you think she’s still alive?” he peppered his brother with questions. He choked the last one out. He couldn’t bear the thought, no, it was not an option... 

 

“Calm down, Newt, you’re in a right state, and that’s not going to help anyone!” he shot back. 

 

Newt glared at him, but knew that ultimately Theseus was right. Besides, he was the auror and had more experience with these situations; Newt knew he was going to have to follow his brother’s directions if they were going to find Tina.

 

“You got my owl this morning,” Theseus began, “so you know already that MACUSA received a package this morning containing Miss Goldstein’s locket and a taunting letter. That’s how we know they really have captured her. And they announced themselves as being Grindelwald’s operatives. They boldly claimed responsibility for the disappearance of an auror.” 

 

Newt was feeling sicker by the minute, but knew he had to keep his composure. Queenie was tightly gripping his shoulder, struggling to keep her own composure. 

 

“Do we know how high up in the organization they are?” he asked hoarsely, “like are they just some low-level hooligans or are they among Grindelwald’s officers?”

 

He didn’t need to be Queenie to know the answer. Theseus’ face said it all. “We have good reason to believe Grindelwald himself gave the orders.” 

 

Newt closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Queenie buried her face in his shoulder. Theseus stood up and walked over to his younger brother and placed a gentle hand on his other shoulder. 

 

“Although you’ve never been particularly open with me about your personal life, I am well aware of how you feel about your Miss Goldstein,” he said gently, “and I am so very sorry. I cannot imagine the turmoil you must be going through right now. And of course, I feel for the younger Miss Goldstein as well.”

 

Newt and Queenie looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, still desperate to know what else could be done. Theseus gave Newt’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze before sitting back down and returning to business. 

 

“There is one more thing you need to know,” he said, avoiding Newt’s eyes as though about to say something that he really didn’t want to have to say. Newt steeled himself for the worst. “As I said, we believe this was a direct order from Grindelwald, and I don’t need to tell you why he personally targeted Miss Goldstein. It follows, therefore, that he’s after you as well.” He finally managed to look Newt in the eye. 

 

“And why does that matter?” Newt huffed. How could he care about his own safety while Tina’s hung in the balance?

 

“Well, for one thing, we know what information Grindelwald wants from you. Before he enacts his personal revenge, of course,” replied Theseus, “but also, I’m laying it out now from the start: I can’t have you on the team that goes out to find her. You can work out of my office gathering information, but you’re not joining us in the field.” 

 

“Surely you don’t expect me to sit in your office doing nothing while Tina is suffering Merlin-knows-what?” Newt snapped incredulously. “Please, Theseus, she’s my world, my life! I must be on the team!”

 

Theseus shook his head. “Newt, you are on the team, just doing the background work! It’s just as important as the fieldwork!” Newt scoffed, but his brother continued, “we believe they may be using Tina as bait. Grindelwald knows you’ll go after her, it’s exactly what he’s expecting! You’ll play right into his hands! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN!” 

 

Newt had nothing to say. He was still disgruntled, but it wasn’t worth wasting more time arguing the matter. 

 

“So...do you think she’s still alive?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“While of course I can’t be certain, I do believe so,” replied Theseus, “Grindelwald has nearly as much of a grudge against her as against you. He’ll want to do the honors himself. And all intelligence indicates he’s not in France at the moment, so it does seem it’s merely officers acting on his orders. For now.” Theseus then asked him, “Can you go over the timeline from when you two met up last night till when she left?” 

 

Newt was feeling embarrassed. He didn’t want to have to share the private details of their argument. Queenie squeezed his hand, “there ain’t no need to be embarrassed, Newt. This’ll help find Teenie, you gotta give the details. Including who else was there. It could be important.”

 

Theseus looked quizzically at Queenie, then back at Newt. Newt cleared his throat and began recounting the previous evening. “Tina stormed out into the night after we had a quarrel,” he was looking down at his shoes, but pressed on, in case it was relevant, “We quarreled over Leta.”

 

“Leta?” Theseus raised an eyebrow, “how’d that come up? That was years ago!”

 

“Well, Tina’s always been a bit jealous, no matter that I am completely and utterly over Leta. But she showed up last night. We spoke while I was waiting for Tina.” 

 

“Leta? Leta Lestrange in Paris?” Theseus asked in complete surprise, “well that’s bloody relevant! She may well have set this up...Well, go on, what happened?” 

 

“I told her I’ve moved on and don’t want her in my life. Told her to sod off. She kissed me before leaving, and that must have been when Tina walked in. She saw, but had no context. She ran out in tears,” Newt started tearing up himself remembering it.

 

“Did you go after her?” Theseus asked.

 

“Of course I did!” Newt snapped, “I begged her to let me explain, but she disapparated. I assumed she’d gone to her sister. Because I figured if she was upset about me, she’d want to talk it out with Queenie. I decided to talk to Jacob- my muggle friend- and ask his advice. He advised me to wait till the morning to go over and make it right. That’s why I went back to my room-” he inhaled sharply, “I should have followed her! Instead I wasted time talking over silly romantic troubles with my best mate! Perhaps I could have done something, anything-”

 

“You are not to blame, Newt,” Theseus interrupted quietly yet with conviction, “and what would you have done? Gone to her hotel and realized she’s not there? Then searched all of Paris? Please, don’t beat yourself up. We have some valuable information now, especially about Leta. Now, let’s get to work, to bring your Miss Goldstein home!”

 

Theseus handed Newt some files and gave him instructions. Then he headed out to brief his team. 

 

“I promise to update you as often as I can,” he said softly, “I know it’s hard doing desk duty when you want to be out there. I’ve had my fair share of it. But this is for the best. Ultimately, the important thing is to get her back safely. You won’t help her any if you get captured yourself.” 

 

Then, he eyed Newt’s case. “I think I should take that too,” he said as he walked over to take it.

 

Newt’s hand flew protectively to the handle, “so now I have to lose my creatures too? Whatever for?”

 

“Look at the state of you! You can’t even look after yourself! How will you properly attend to them? I will have some junior staff look after them, they’ll be fine.”

 

Newt sighed, but accepted the argument and reluctantly handed the case over. Besides, if he wasn’t going to look after his creatures for now, that would mean more time and energy available for finding Tina. He wished his older brother luck as he walked out the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may actually update this next week on Tuesday instead of Wednesday. So you may see the next bit a day early!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Newt decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a day early! Maybe I'll change it to Tuesdays altogether. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated (as are likes and reblogs on Tumblr).

Queenie stayed with Newt in the office and they worked through the files together. As the hours ticked by, she offered to get some lunch for Newt. After his third refusal, she said, “I know, but Newt, you’re gonna have to do some eating and sleeping. You’re not gonna help anyone if you don’t do those things!”

 

“It’s not just worry, it’s-”

 

“Guilt. Yes,” Queenie interjected, “you feel guilty that the last time you saw her, you were fighting. That...that she thought you didn’t really love her.” 

 

Newt nodded. It was indeed tearing him apart that the last time he saw her things had gone so badly. That she could very well die thinking he didn’t really love her. 

 

“Look, I can’t tell you not to feel guilty,” Queenie continued, “Of course you do. Your last contact didn’t go well, to say the least. Let’s just keep working on finding her. So you can tell her and show her just how much you love her.” 

 

Yes, they had to keep going. He and Queenie would have to work through their broken hearts and their worry (his old philosophy about suffering twice just didn’t work right now. Not when Tina’s life was stake). They would find her. There was simply no other option.

 

*****************

 

Three days later, exhaustion and frustration got the better of Newt. He’d tried to sleep a bit, remembering Queenie’s words that it wouldn’t do anyone any good for him to neglect himself, but he just couldn’t sleep more than three or four hours a night, not with Tina still a hostage of Grindelwald’s followers. And he didn’t even have his creatures for solace. 

 

“I want answers!” he stormed into Theseus’ office, “or else to let me come out with you!” 

 

“We’ve been through this Newt!” Theseus countered, “Grindelwald is trying to lure you out. It’s exactly what he wants!” 

 

“Well, why do we still have so little to go on?” he shouted in despair.

 

“I’m sorry you thought aurors can magically solve their cases in an hour like the law enforcement on the muggle wireless shows!” snapped Theseus sarcastically. He immediately felt sorry when he saw the wounded look on his younger brother’s face.

 

“I know you’re suffering-” he started gently.

 

“Not nearly as much as her,” Newt mumbled.

 

“You’re probably right,” Theseus continued, “But we have a team going round the clock. Aurors look out for each other. We don’t leave one of our own behind. We are trying our best! Now please, Newt, have a cuppa and get back to it. We do have a new lead today, a potential informant. You are to interview him, though be careful, he’s the type to take the side of the highest bidder.”

 

Newt perked up at hearing there was a potential lead. After a quick briefing, he went over to the interrogation room where he saw a suspicious looking figure being guarded by two French aurors.

 

“Monsieur Lheureux,” one of the aurors pointed toward the suspect, “we know ‘im well ‘ere. ‘Ee sells sings on ze black market. ‘Ee gets into trouble wiz us, but ‘ee makes a good informant for ze more important suspects, and in exchange, we leave ‘im alone,” he explained in his heavy French accent. 

 

“Thank you,” Newt nodded as they let him in to speak to this Monsieur Lheureux. 

 

“Monsieur Scamander,” Lheureux began, “I ‘ear there is a lost auror. Why should I care?”

 

“Well, you know it’s aurors who really keep you out of trouble,” Newt replied.

 

“Ze price of doing beezness,” said Lheureux dismissively, “and I get beezness from all. Including Greendelwald’s people.”

 

Newt realized just how inexperienced he was at this sort of auror work. He wished Theseus had prepared him more for the interview. 

 

“Do you support Grindelwald? Are you sympathetic to his cause?” Newt pressed on.

 

“I am seempasetic to ze cause of making money,” Lheureux smiled, showing a mouth dotted with gold teeth. “Leesten,” he continued, “zey will let me out to my beezness soon. If you want to know more about your auror, you will need to meet me later.” He handed Newt a folded slip of parchment. “On zis is ze place and ze time to meet me. And also, my price. You come alone. No people, and none of your animals,” he flashed his gold-studded smile again.

 

“Thank you for your time,” said Newt, leaving the room. He clutched the piece of paper and headed back to the office. It sounded like something to go on. He only wished he didn’t have to wait till 9 o’clock this evening.

 

“I dunno,” said Queenie when he told her, “I think you oughtta run it by Theseus first. It could be a trap.”

 

“He named a price, I have the money, I’m going,” said Newt curtly.

 

“I’m still not sure,” Queenie wavered, “what if he’s taking money from both sides? We really need to discuss with Theseus.” 

 

*******************

 

“It absolutely could be a trap,” Theseus stated when Newt relayed his conversation with Lheureux, “you can’t go.” 

 

“But he has information! And he said me, and me alone!” Newt countered.

 

“I will go with a disillusioned team for backup,” Theseus continued, ignoring Newt, “ we look enough alike, I just need to transfigure my hair and transfigure my coat to that crazy blue you wear.”

 

“Why not I, with a team?” asked Newt, ignoring Theseus’ stab at his fashion. 

 

“You’re brilliant, but not as skilled a duelist as I. It’s too dangerous. You’re not going, and that’s final.” 

 

“Fine,” muttered Newt, though he had already made up his mind that he was going anyway. He decided to go half an hour early, so Theseus would see him already there and possibly back off.

 

At 8:30, Newt stood in the designated alleyway. He didn’t expect Lheureux to be there yet, and was surprised to hear his smooth salesman voice, calling to him, “Monsieur Scamander, you are early. Eager, are we?”

 

“Quite,” Newt replied, whipping his wand out. 

 

“Why so defensive?” asked Lheureux, feigning innocence, “‘ere, I will put mine down.” He placed his wand on the ground in front of him and took a few steps back. Newt then did the same. He then reached into his coat to retrieve the gold. 

 

Almost instantly, his surroundings flashed red and that was the last thing he was aware of, because he had just been hit by three stunners. One of the wizards tossed a large bag of gold to Lheureux, who promptly grabbed his own wand and disapparated. Then two more wizards emerged. The three of them hoisted Newt’s unconscious body and disapparated as well. Newt’s wand remained lying on the street.

 

******************

“Theseus,” Queenie burst into his office, “I heard what Newt was thinking after he talked to you. He’s going anyway. He’s even going early just to beat you there. If you get there before the designated meeting time, you can talk him out of it.”

 

“The little bugger!” he exclaimed in exasperation, “thank you, Miss Goldstein. I now need to excuse myself to get my team together so we can stop my brother from doing something incredibly stupid. Very much not the first time,” he sighed as he left the room. 

 

At 8:40, Theseus and his carefully disillusioned team arrived at the alleyway. Theseus looked around for Newt and smirked, thinking he’d beat him to it. Then his eyes fell to a thin stick lying on the ground. He approached it with a pounding heart, hoping against hope that it wasn’t what he thought it was, though he had a horrible sinking feeling that it was.

 

He picked up his younger brother’s wand and fell to his knees, “No!” he whispered, “no, I’m too late! Newt! Newt…” he trailed off, willing himself with all his might not to break down. He was an auror, for Merlin’s sake. And now everything had just become that much more urgent. 

 

He pocketed Newt’s wand and turned in the general direction of his invisible team. 

 

“We go back, now!” he barked, “and no one stops until we find the compound! We are so close already, I’m sure we will know where it is by dawn! And then, we formulate a rescue plan. Now go!” 

 

And pop by pop, they all apparated back to headquarters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lheureux is a reference to the character from Madame Bovary, a ruthless (and shady) businessman who cares nothing for the lives ruined by his schemes to enrich himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are now both hostages on Grindelwald's orders. Will they ever find each other? Will Theseus be able to crack the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for being extra soppy today. Actually, I'm not that sorry.

Newt had lost all sense of time by now. He had no idea how long he’d been out or how long they’d tortured him. He heard something about lunch, so figured it was midday, though that still didn’t tell him whether it was the following day or more. It didn’t matter. Now he’d never find Tina. He had to hope the team was getting close. And that they prioritized her over him, though he was sure Theseus wouldn’t want to. Rough hands dragged his weakened body through a dark, dank hallway and threw him into a cell. He heard the door slam behind him.

 

There was so much pain. Well, not as much as when they were actually performing the Cruciatus curse on him, but he was still feeling the after effects of the curse and other hexes that he’d been subjected to. His coat, waistcoat, and bowtie were gone, his shirt torn, and his hair more wild than ever. Not that any of it mattered. He leaned against the wall, which felt refreshingly cool, and just breathed. 

 

And then, he heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

 

“Newt? Is that you?”

 

It couldn’t be, he was probably hallucinating. But then he felt familiar fingers caressing his bruised cheek. 

 

“Mercy Lewis, Newt, what have they done to you?!” she yelped.

 

He finally dared to open his eyes. “Tina! Oh, thank Parcelsus, it’s you! Oh Tina!” He momentarily forgot about how they’d last parted and mustered up all of his strength to embrace her. Tina embraced him back and ran her fingers through his hair. He took that as license to run his fingers through her hair, while still holding her as tightly as he could with his other arm. She sighed contentedly and relaxed in his arms. 

 

Then she started to cry, “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to speak! And they got you now, like they told me they would, and it’s all my fault!”

 

Newt kept holding her and peppered her face with kisses, trying to kiss her tears away. “No, love, you don’t need to be sorry,” he spoke into her hair, “you saw what you saw, I understand what it must have looked like. How did you know you were mistaken?” 

 

“I didn’t really,” she mumbled, “just that during the torture sessions, they kept telling me how desperately you were looking for me. Playing right into their trap. I knew that whatever I’d seen the other night, you definitely loved me at least enough to be an idiot and come after me.” She looked up at Newt and shook her head sternly, “as an auror, I would have known it was a trap for you…”

 

“Oh, Theseus warned me only a thousand times,” Newt couldn’t help but grin, despite their dire situation. He was with Tina now, and she seemed alright, if rather shaken from having undergone the Cruciatus curse herself. He had found her, and that was all that mattered for now. How they’d get out would remain to be seen. 

 

He cupped Tina’s cheek and kissed her soundly, and she responded enthusiastically. They had nothing else to do, locked in a cell deep in some compound run by Grindelwald. They spent a while just kissing and stroking each other’s hair and faces, and holding each other tight while kissing some more. 

 

“I love you more than anything, you know,” he told her between kisses, “and I am so very sorry that you spent days thinking that was not the case.”

 

“I know,” she replied, returning his kisses, “I was so upset at first. I only apparated to the next street over. Decided to walk back and clear my head. Needless to say, I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and they got me. And since ending up here and knowing they were after you, I mostly forgot about it. Because I love you more than anything, and I was so terrified for you, knowing they were targeting you!” 

 

“I’ll have you know, I told Leta to bugger off. She may have kissed me, but it was against my will. She might even have been the one to set this all up in the first place, though we never confirmed it,” Newt explained. “Just please: never doubt my love for you, and only you, ever again. Alright?”

 

Tina nodded and kissed him again before settling herself in his arms. Neither of them would let the other go, not after all they’d just been through. 

 

**************************

 

Theseus stood up and pumped his fist in triumph. It was nearly dawn, and they had just cracked the case and knew where the compound was. However, now that Newt was captured, it was only a matter of time before Grindelwald himself came to deal with him. He sent an urgent owl to Albus Dumbledore, as was the plan should Grindelwald come closer. He was the only wizard in all of Europe to have comparable skill, their only chance to defeat the dark wizard once and for all. 

 

Next, they had to make a plan. Time was of the essence, but he didn’t think they could reasonably launch a rescue mission for another twenty four hours. There was scouting to be done, strategies to prepare, weapons to use. He called his team in to start putting it all together. They would work on the plan throughout the day and station themselves and set up the raid throughout the night. 

 

He wasn’t sure whether to allow Queenie on the team. She was not a trained auror, but she could look after herself and he figured she should have the choice, at least. Not an hour after he dispatched his owl, Queenie stood in the office, along with that muggle who was apparently Newt’s best mate these days. 

 

“We’re coming,” she said decisively. 

 

“But the muggle-” Theseus started.

 

“He’s armed with no-maj weapons,” she replied to the concern he was about to raise. 

 

“I know how to shoot, and Newt’s my best pal and Tina’s my doll’s only sister,” Jacob explained, “of course I’m gonna be part of the rescue mission!” 

 

Theseus sighed, but agreed. Muggle weaponry might even be used to their advantage as an element of of surprise. “Well, come on now, I’m just about to lay out the plan for the team,” said Theseus, beckoning them to the briefing room, “so let’s get on with it!” 

 

*******************

“Tina?” Newt was still holding her, stroking her hair and still hardly daring to believe he’d found her alive. 

 

“Mm?”

 

“I hope this doesn’t sound too strange- I mean, this isn’t how I originally envisioned- bugger, I’m no good at communicating, you already know that- alright, I know this isn’t quite the finest of moments, but I can’t wait any longer, not after I almost lost you.” 

 

He took a deep breath and pressed forward: 

 

“Tina, will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Tuesdays are working better for me than Wednesdays, so that's the day now for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go time! In more ways than one...

Tina sat bolt upright. Had she heard correctly? Did Newt just ask her to marry him? She stood, walked across the room, and just stared at him, and then the words came out before she could stop them, “really, Newt? We’re captives in one of Grindelwald’s prisons and you’re asking me to marry you?” Newt’s face fell, and she realized how bad she’d just sounded. 

 

“No, no- Newt, it’s not that- that’s not what I- I’m sorry, let me start over,” she rambled, “I very much do want to marry you, Newt! I do! But are we even gonna live long enough for it to happen? It’s only a matter of time before Grindelwald gets here and comes to finish us off…”

 

“Well that’s exactly it!” exclaimed Newt, standing up and walking over to Tina,  “it’s now or never! As I see it, there are two possibilities here: either we somehow get out of here alive, in which case, we can marry- if you’ll have me. Or we die. But at least we’ll die knowing we promised ourselves to each other. Knowing that we wanted nothing more than to spend our lives, however much is left, together. So I ask again, Tina, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes! Yes, Newt! I love you and I want to marry you!” she whispered into his ear as she threw her arms around him. “I sure hope we do live to make it happen, but you’re right, even if we don’t, at least we made it this far.”

 

Newt felt some of his strength seeping back into his body. He scooped Tina up, twirled her around, and kissed her again. He then felt his legs hit something and he lost his balance- it was the rickety cot in the cell. He fell back onto the cot and Tina fell on top of him. 

 

They looked around realizing where they were, and then locked eyes in understanding. They both laid down on the cot and started kissing more intensely than they ever had, and began running their hands all over each other. 

 

***************************

 

The team assembled outside the compound late that night. It was quite an interesting team. It consisted of British, American, and French aurors all working together. Percival Graves himself, of MACUSA, had joined, even though he rarely joined missions these days. He had mentored Tina when she was a fresh recruit. He wanted to help get her out. Queenie and Jacob were there too, despite Queenie not being trained in combat and Jacob not being magical. Two people they loved very much were in there, and they were going to participate in getting them out, without question. Jacob was armed with several guns. 

 

Several junior aurors set up some explosives - this had been Jacob’s idea. They were effective and would take the guards by surprise, as they wouldn’t be expecting non magical means of combat. 

 

Theseus touched Newt’s wand, which was sitting in his holster. He held his own wand. “Now, don’t forget to take the wand of anyone you disarm,” he told the assembled team, “we want to give my brother and Miss Goldstein a chance to defend themselves should they be strong enough to do so. But if they’re not,” he gestured to some knapsacks at his feet, “use these knapsacks. They’ve been fitted with Undetectable Extension Charms. An idea I got from my brother and his infamous case, incidentally. If either or both of them are incapacitated when you find them, put them in. It won’t be the most comfortable for them, but it’s a safe, simple way to carry them without it slowing you down.”

 

He looked out toward the horizon, where it was still dark, and would be for several hours yet.

 

“We attack at dawn!”

 

**********************

Newt hovered over Tina as she lay on the cot. Their discarded clothes surrounded the cot on the floor. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

 

“It’s like you said before Newt: we’re either getting outta here alive or not. If we do, we’re getting married soon anyway, And if we don’t, well, at least we got to spend what time we have left as though we’re married.” She pulled him down into a searing kiss. “So yes, I’m sure,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

Newt kissed her back, and moments later, they were joined together…

 

After falling asleep with their bodies intertwined under the ragged blanket, Tina woke up with a start. She thought she’d heard a distant explosion. She strained her ears, unsure. Then she heard another one, and this time felt the cell rattle a bit. Something was going on.

 

“Newt, wake up,” she shook him hard until he began to stir. Then she hopped off the cot and started gathering their clothes. Newt stretched and looked at her groggily. 

 

“What’s the rush?” he yawned.

 

“Something is happening, I heard a distant commotion,” Tina explained while pulling on her trousers, “I’m not sure if it’s good news or bad news. Either we’re are about to be rescued or about to be killed. In either situation, I’d like to be fully clothed. I assume you would too,” she cracked a smile while tossing him his clothes.

 

“Oh, I quite agree,” said Newt as he began getting dressed as well. 

 

Another explosion sounded, and the cell rattled even more. It was definitely getting closer, and there was no doubt that it was an explosion of some sort. Tina, having been in a number of combat situations before, was formulating a plan and beckoned Newt to a corner of the cell. He finished getting dressed and came over. 

 

“I dunno if this is the end or if this is a rescue mission,” she began, “so we need to act as though it’s a worst case scenario. We need to stay in the corner, in case things collapse.”

 

Newt nodded and crouched down next to her, taking her hand.

 

Tina continued, “Now, we don’t have our wands, which is an obvious disadvantage-” Another explosion rattled the cell and pieces of stone began to shake loose from the ceiling- “but that doesn’t mean we’re helpless. We stay low to the ground, and try to take ‘em out at the knees. And if a wand drops, grab it. It should work well, especially if you’re the one who caused it to be dropped.”

 

Another explosion, definitely close by, shook the cell violently. Newt threw himself down on Tina as the cell began to crumble around them. 

 

“One more thing,” said Tina as they got back up and dusted off, “of course we want to try to stay together, but if we get separated, please don’t get distracted looking for me-”

 

“Tina-”

 

“Newt, I mean it! And I don’t just mean that because I want you to save yourself, though of course I do. You need to take down as many enemy combatants as possible. Even if I’m in trouble, you taking down whoever you're facing will do me more good than you looking for me and allowing more of them to get away, or you yourself getting injured. So please, Newt…”

 

He nodded. He promised. After all, him not listening to Theseus and getting himself captured hadn’t exactly helped Tina. So he’d listen to the auror this time. 

 

At that moment came the loudest crash yet. Newt and Tina shrank together into their corner, gripping each other tightly. 

 

“Someone’s gotten in here, I think,” Tina whispered, “get ready to make a run for it.” She kissed him quickly and then turned to the door, where she could make out three distinctly human forms through the cloud of dust and debris. 

 

Then, a familiar voice rang out: “Newt? Goldstein? Are either of you in here? Are you alright?” 

 

Newt and Tina’s faces lit up. They were saved! 

 

Newt found his voice first: “Over here, Theseus, in the corner. Both of us. We’re mostly alright.”

 

Theseus came running over. He gave Newt a tight bear hug, “Thank Parcelsus you’re alright! You big idiot of a little brother,” he ruffled Newt’s hair as he used to do when they were kids. He nodded in Tina’s direction, “and you too. You’ve no idea how distraught he was as soon as heard you were gone…but, enough about that,” he said rummaging for his holster; he pulled out Newt’s own wand and handed it to him, “they left this behind when they took you, you lucky bastard. Are you well enough to fight your way out with us?”

 

Newt nodded, “I think so. But Tina-”

 

“All taken care of,” he turned to the two aurors accompanying him, “we disarmed a few on the way in and made sure to keep the wands for just this reason.” The auror on the left tossed her a short walnut wand. “I know it won’t work as well as your own or one that you’ve won, but it’s better than nothing-”

 

“And if I can disarm someone myself,” continued Tina, “then I can get one that’ll work really well. Now what are we waiting for? Let’s get outta here!”

 

Theseus and the two aurors led the way while Tina and Newt followed, wands drawn at the ready. They could hear the sounds of combat. And something that sounded like a muggle weapon…

 

“That would be your muggle mate, Kowalski,” Theseus explained, “he insisted on joining us. Brought some of those...what do they call them again? Guns, right.” 

 

Newt and Tina were just amazed that Jacob would go running into magical combat just for them. But then, Jacob was truly remarkable. 

 

And then, they were in the thick of it. Reds, blues, and-frighteningly- greens, flashed about. There was no time to think, as they both ran into the fray. Debris flew everywhere among shouts of various hexes. Newt soon realized that he couldn’t find Tina, but fought the urge to look for her, remembering their conversation not ten minutes earlier. He’d promised, and she’d explained that not looking for her would have a greater chance of helping her if she was in trouble. 

 

And so, he fought his instinct and took the advice of his experienced auror fiancee: he plowed forward, dueling every adversary he met. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the reason for the M rating. Sorry it's not that exciting and probably was really worth a T, I was just erring on the side of caution. 
> 
> So, I found some time to update this evening! Next week is going to be nuts. I will try to get chapter 6 up next Monday or Tuesday, but no promises of anything before October 16. But we're almost finished, just chapter 6 and chapter 7 (which is an epilogue).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the battle. Plus an old familiar face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but lots going on and some fluff too :-)

Newt worried about Tina, still unable to find her in the fray, but kept his promise to her that he’d keep fighting and not attempt to find her. Then, he saw something that was almost as much of a relief as seeing Tina would be: a blur of auburn hair and purple robes. Well, if Albus Dumbledore was here, they were sure to win! It was going to be alright after all! Newt continued focusing all his strength on the battle. Though still moderately injured, the adrenaline pumping through him made it easy to forget, and he remained on form.

He saw the exit - he was nearly out! Hopefully Tina was too...and yes! There she was! He made it to the exit just in time to see her bring another operative down. She was using a different wand than the one the auror had tossed. Evidently, her plan to disarm and take a more amenable wand had worked. He rushed to her side. Tina looked up and saw him. They were alone in this corner near the exit, and they took a split second to kiss in relief. They couldn’t help it. Then they turned back, wands drawn, ready to fight side by side.

Suddenly, the room fell dark, cold, and silent. Newt groped around in the dark to find Tina’s wrist. He could feel her pulse pumping harder than he’d ever felt it.

“I think it’s him, Newt!” she choked out in a fearful whisper.

“It’s alright,” he stroked her wrist soothingly, “I saw Dumbledore. If anyone can take him on and bring him down, it’s Dumbledore!”

The room once again flooded with light, and sure enough, they saw that familiar leering grin, the eyes of a madman, flanked in platinum-blond hair. Grindelwald stood in the center of the room.

“Gellert!” a strong British voice rang out, as a tall, thin wizard with waist-length auburn hair and a matching beard stepped forward, wand drawn. Grindelwald turned toward Dumbledore, and drew his wand as well. All the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as everyone, both friend and foe, waited with bated breath to watch what would likely be the most important duel of the century.

But the duel never happened. Grindelwald made a movement with his wand, but no curse flew toward Dumbledore. Newt couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of _fear_ in Grindelwald’s eyes. Instead of facing Dumbledore, he simply disapparated, but not without a massive explosion in his wake. He had somehow let loose the strongest Reductor curse any of them had ever seen as he left.

The entire compound began to crumble into the earth and around all the people in it. Shouts rang out as people ducked for cover. Tina yelped and grabbed Newt down to the ground with her. As debris began to rain down on them, Newt rolled himself on top of Tina to shield her.

After several minutes, the raining debris stopped, and the remains of the destroyed compound began to settle. Newt and Tina scrambled into a sitting position. The space was tight, but they were in some sort of bubble made by the fallen stones and not injured beyond cuts and bruises.

“You think it’s safe to move them?” Newt asked.

“We’ll need to be careful,” Tina replied, “we definitely can’t just blast them away. But I think we can use some lighter charms and do it cautiously, and it should be alright.”

They picked up their wands and began to work together, shifting the stones carefully, until there was enough of an opening for them to climb out. Newt insisted on Tina going first, and followed right behind. As the light and cool air hit their faces, they stared at each other in disbelief.

“We did it! We actually did it!” squealed Tina, “we both got out of the prison alive! That means-”

“Yes, it does,” Newt smiled. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, threading his fingers through her hair as he drew her in for a kiss. It didn’t matter that they were grimy, filthy, and dishevelled. They remained rooted to the spot, holding each other tightly and kissing deeply and passionately, never wanting to let go…

And then a pronounced throat clearing forced them to jump back from each other. They whirled around in time to see a whole damn audience: President Piquery, Mr. Graves, and what seemed like half of MACUSA; the British minister, Theseus, Dumbledore, and all the ministry aurors; the French minister and his aurors; and of course, a beaming Queenie and Jacob.

“So sorry, Madame President,” Tina began to mutter, but the President stopped her with a chuckle.

“We’ve certainly got something to celebrate, Miss Goldstein,” she smiled, something that she rarely allowed anyone to see, “Grindelwald has gotten away again, but you two once again helped us accomplish some very important goals. A number of his top level officers have been killed or captured. A major satellite to Nurmengard has been destroyed.”

“You ‘ave set back ‘is operations in France so significantly,” the French minister chimed in, “‘ee and ‘is army will not be operating on our soil for a LONG time, ‘eef ever!”

“So,” Mr. Graves piped up with a knowing smirk, “I see you and your crazy Scamander are pretty serious.” Tina and Newt blushed fiercely and stared at the ground. “I think, and I believe the President will agree-” he looked over at Piquery, who nodded curtly, “that we have a position open at MACUSA for Mr. Scamander. It’s really about time we had a proper Beasts Division.”

Newt and Tina looked at him incredulously, and then at each other. But they were interrupted by Minister Fawley. “And we have room for Auror Goldstein in our department, if she’d like.”

“Well, what do you say Newt?” Tina turned back to look at him.

“Doesn’t matter to me which continent I’m on, so long as it’s with you,” he said, taking both her hands in his.

He then turned back to the small crowd surrounding them and said, “well, now’s as good a time as any. I did propose to Tina down in the cell last night, and, much to my amazement, she accepted. We are engaged to be married!”

Queenie squealed, and there was a great murmuring of congratulations, then Theseus yelled out, “Only you, Newt, would propose in a prison cell. You’ve always had impeccable timing!” Everyone laughed.

Newt shrugged sheepishly, “well, it was a now-or-never situation! Now, I’m just glad we’re actually alive for it to happen,” he said, drawing Tina close to him with his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“It sure is wonderful to see love continuing to flourish, even in the midst of war,” Dumbledore beamed at the happy couple.

They beamed back at him, then turned to each other. They kissed once more, not caring anymore that they had an audience. Everyone clapped and cheered, while Theseus and Jacob whooped and hollered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Our favorite couple is ok and together! Stay tuned for the epilogue next week!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time!

Two months later…

They stand outside under surprisingly blue (for England) skies and still-cool April air. The wedding canopy flutters in the open breeze. Newt has two best men by his side, Jacob and Theseus; Queenie is Tina’s bridesmaid, radiant as always. She and Jacob are eagerly anticipating standing under this canopy in just a few weeks; they’re still waiting for the paperwork to come through. Though it is legal for them to marry in England, it still requires more complex paperwork than a standard witch/wizard marriage. 

There’s a crunch of glass followed by a shower of gold sparks, and the elated bride and groom kiss for the first time as husband and wife, to a smattering of applause. There are more guests than either would have liked, but it was only right to invite everyone who had fought alongside them during the rescue mission. It is, after all, thanks to all these people that this wedding is even happening. 

Piquery and Graves have made the trip for the event. The President was never one to display much emotion, so she wishes them a simple congratulations and politely asks how Tina likes working for the Ministry. Graves, however, has always been more garrulous than he appears, at least once you got to know him. He hugs Tina warmly and shakes Newt’s hand enthusiastically. 

“MACUSA is just not the same without you, Goldstein! Or, I guess Scamander, now,” he chuckles at his own joke, “Now you look after your Missus, Mr. Scamander,” he turns to Newt, “it’s the least you can do after taking her away from us! But really, we wish you all the best!” He winks and waves as he saunters away. 

“Professor!” Newt exclaims excitedly as Dumbledore makes his way over. 

“You’re a married man, not a schoolboy,” Dumbledore smiles warmly, “you can call me Albus, you know.”

“I know, I know,” Newt replies, “but I can’t seem to do it; I’m afraid you’ll always be ‘Professor’ to those of us who were privileged to have been your students.” Dumbledore chuckles in understanding as Newt continues, “I suppose my wife will be happy to call you by your first name. She was never your student. I don’t believe you’ve properly met. Though forgive me, she’s heard quite a lot about you!”

Tina reaches out to shake Dumbledore’s hand. It is very nice to finally meet this world-renowned wizard, who also happened to have saved her husband’s life- in more ways than one. 

The reception continues and more well-wishers congratulate the couple. While Tina chats with a coworker, Newt sees her in the distance, watching from a hill, loose dark hair flowing in the breeze. Though she had come onto Newt in Paris for ulterior motives, it turned out that she’d had nothing to do with Grindelwald or his organization - that she had caused drama between him and Tina shortly before Tina was captured was an unfortunate coincidence. Newt acknowledges her with a curt nod. She nods back, with a sad smile. Then she walks away, and out of his life for good.

The alcohol flows and at some point, Theseus has his arm around Jacob, trying to teach him Odo the Hero, but stumbling over the words himself. They both give incredibly embarrassing toasts. Jacob caps his with a drunken rendition of the erumpent mating dance to general applause and laughter. 

Finally, it is time to say goodbye and for the couple to leave for their honeymoon (they won’t be leaving the country, just spending a few days at the Three Broomsticks. Tina’s never been to Hogsmeade yet). As is fitting for a Scamander, they leave flying on the back of one of the elder Mrs. Scamander’s hippogriffs. 

Once alone in their room, Tina asks Newt to wait a minute before getting ready for the next stage of the evening. He looks at her quizzically, as she takes a deep breath.

“There’s something I need to tell you. It seems- well, um, there’s a...a souvenir, so to speak, from our night in that terrible cell.” 

Newt doesn’t catch on right away. But Tina runs her hands down to cradle her still-flat abdomen, and it dawns on him. His first reaction is shock. Tina thinks she could knock him over with a feather. Then, slowly, a smile begins to spread as his face lights up. 

“Really?” he whispers, tenderly placing a hand on her stomach, “are you sure?”

“I confirmed it with a healer just two days ago. I decided it made more sense to wait till after the wedding to tell you,” she smiles, but the smile falters a bit. “You are happy, right? I mean, with the war still going on, it being such a dangerous world, not to mention, being conceived in circumstances we’d rather forget-”

“Tina, I’m beyond elated!” Newt blurts out pulling her close, “you heard my old professor. Life must go on, and there’s nothing more beautiful than love continuing in the midst of war. And look, look at this wonderful thing that came about while we were in such dire straits!”

Tina relaxes, glad they were on the same page. It is a surprise, to be sure, but a happy one. As she and Newt stand wrapped around each other, kissing deeply, she is confident everything will work out somehow. Uncertain though the future is, at least there is one positive development coming. And they would face it all, the good and the bad, with the only one either of them could imagine by their side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed- the ending as well as the whole story. I hope to be back soon, I'm working on a number of other things to share. Hopefully I can start putting up the next one later this week.


End file.
